menacefandomcom-20200213-history
Loch Ness Mess
"Loch Ness Mess" is a nine-minute segment aired during the second season of the 1986 Dennis the Menace cartoon series. the segment was written by Tony Benedict. Main characters *Dennis Mitchell *Alice Mitchell *Henry Mitchell *Loch Ness Monster Minor characters *Ruff *Boat rental worker Summary Dennis and his parents are in a castle in Scotland, viewing a slide show of the history of Scotland. Henry has an opportunity to try out his latest gadget - a radar - produced by his company. While on the ship, Henry was about to try out his device, but then, lurking behind Dennis was a shadow. That shadow was the Loch Ness Monster. Dennis was scared, and his root beer flew out of his hand and came in contact with henry's device and damaged it. Henry scolded Dennis , and Dennis explained he had saw the Loch Ness Monster, but Henry claimed that Dennis was telling a lie and ordered him to sit to the side of the boat to avoid causing further trouble. Meanwhile, while the parents were sound asleep, Dennis snuck out of the castle, and went to the cave where the monster was located. Dennis tried to become friends with the monster, but the monster had a hard time understanding the English language. Dennis then translated what he had previously said in broken-Scottish, and the monster understood. The creature and Dennis are now friends. Meanwhile, a storm was developing, and Alice is worried about her husband's whereabouts, and then Henry was heard on the radio, and alerted to Alice that his ship was sinking. Alice grabbed her coat, ran outside and headed to the dock to try to rent a boat, but with no luck. Dennis then had an idea on how to rescue his father from drowning. Alice discouraged him, but he refused to listen, but for a good reason. Dennis went back to the cave to see the Loch Ness Monster and explain to the creature what is happening, and wanted him to help. The monster obliged, and the creature swam out with Dennis sitting on its long neck. When Dennis saw the boat that Henry was on, the creature took a dive underwater with Dennis clinging to its neck, and the creature swam underneath the ship, and carried the ship on its back, and took the crew to shore. Dennis commended the monster on a job well done, but Alice cited the rescue attempt was a miracle. When Dennis gave hinting that it was the Loch Ness Monster who helped assist with the rescue effort, both of the parents were puzzled. Meanwhile, the Mitchells are soon ready to board the train to head to Glasgow where they will continue their Scottish excursion, and as the family head off, the Loch Ness Monster is seen winking to Dennis, and the monster dives back into the lake. Notes/Trivia *When Dennis's root beer flew out of his hand after he saw the Loch Ness Monster, the root beer came in contact with Henry's device, and Henry told him to sit to the side of the boat for time out. This may be the only segment in the series to feature Dennis receiving some form of time out, if not harsh. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Dennis the Menace cartoon episodes Category:Segments Written by Tony Benedict Category:Nine-Minute Segments Category:Dennis episodes Category:Alice episodes Category:Henry episodes Category:Ruff episodes Category:Segments Storyboard by Cindy Morrow Category:Segments Directed by John McIntyre